Ice, Fire, Water, Earth and Sky
by Gothic-Princess-77
Summary: The Kingdom of Erebor has long held a trading partnership with Arendelle. Unlike Arendelle, everyone in Erebor has been blessed with an elemental gift from Mahal. At King Thorin's wedding, Evil decides to strike. Smaug never came, Erebor never fell, and the Arkenstone still lies within the heart of the Lonely Mountain on the Lonely Isle. But not for long...


Hey guys! This is kind of spontaneous. So, a few things for this fanfic. It IS AU, though mostly on the Hobbit side. As I am prone to doing, I shall be messing with some of the dwarves genders. I can't help it. It amuses me. I shall also fiddle with some ages as I see fit. Also, in this story, the dwarves are humans, and Erebor is a large island with an inactive volcano. The grand city of Erebor is built into the volcano. The rest of the kingdoms from Middle Earth are also their own islands; we'll get to some of them later. Okay, rant over!

Go check out EasterWolf23 and her awesome Hobbit fanfic!

**Warning(s)**

Some AU

Cursing

Gender-bending

Um...slave trade?

Possible OOC-ness, but I'll try to keep that to a minimum.

More to be added as I see fit. If you don't like any of the above, kindly click the back button.

Still with me? Great!

**Things you need to know...**

Bofur is a girl in this because I just love fem!Bofur

Dori is a girl in this because Dori seems like a girl name to me

Bilbo is a girl in this because...just because I can

**Pairings **

Established Nori/Bofur

Established Balin/Dori

Established Bagginshield

Established Kristoff/Anna

Eventual Dwalin/Elsa

Smaug never came, Erebor never fell, and the Arkenstone still lies within the heart of the Lonely Mountain on the Lonely Isle. But not for long...

**Disclaimer- **I don't own Frozen or the Hobbit...I REALLY wish I did though...

* * *

Ice, Fire, Water, Earth and Sky

Chapter 1

The summer night in Arendelle were beautiful. Colors danced across the dark sky, and the stars and moon shone brightly. The night was perfect: not too cold, not too hot, but that perfect weather in between that wasn't quite spring or fall either. Too bad he couldn't enjoy the perfect night.

No, he was stuck on this stupid stake-out mission. Why was he the one who got stuck with this job again? Oh, right, he drew the short straw. Literally. They'd drawn straws for this job. In hindsight, he probably shouldn't have agreed. Hector was an excellent conman, and had probably somehow rigged the game. Also, when it came to any form of gambling, Igor knew he had rotten luck.

Having long since grown bored, and coming to the conclusion that nothing was going to happen on the graveyard shift, Igor drew his hand-carved, imported wooden pipe and lit a match. Even if it was against the rules, at this point he couldn't care less. Nothing was going to happen tonight.

He must have jinxed it, because the next thing he knew, there was movement in the building below him, and he quickly put out the match, even though he was quite disappointed he hadn't gotten to even light his pipe yet. Below him, a small crowd of dark cloaked people were filing into the large home. Scrambling frantically, he lit off a popper, also imported, that would signal to the guard there was movement and it was time to break up the party.

Igor gripped his weapons and shimmied down from his perch crouching in the shadows on a nearby roof. He would scope it out before the rest of the guard arrived. He was also kind of curious about what this group had been doing. They'd been very secretive and that had him slightly worried. Whatever they were up to couldn't be good.

Finally he reached the house that the gang had entered, and he dared peer in the window. Most people in the crowd he couldn't distinguish from another, but the ringleaders were front and center, proudly displaying their wares, feeling safe and secure in their little base. It made his blood boil. Igor jumped as a hand was placed on his shoulder, but he quickly relaxed again when he realized it was his commander. At the commander's questioning nod, Igor nodded, and a silent signal went through their ranks. The guard spread out to surround the house, and then the commander raised his fist for all to see. That was the signal.

They stormed the house, pushing down the front door with their spears pointed. The "customers" scattered, making a beeline for the back door only to be met with the guards standing there. They quickly got everyone, especially the dealers, under control, and the commander gave the word to search the house. Igor, along with his fellow guards, did as told, scouring the house for evidence or anything suspicious. They spent an hour there, and as of yet, had not found anything incriminating. Just as they were about to give up and call it a night, they were about to admit defeat and let the dealers and customers go, when Igor heard a small sound.

He paused, listening, and then heard it again. It sounded like...singing. It was a quiet, gentle singing, the voice was slightly off pitch and sounded kind of squeaky, and the words were completely foreign. Igor tilted his head to the side and slowly walked towards the sound. Several of his colleagues gave him odd looks as he passed, but he paid them no mind.

"Igor, what-?"

"Shush!" Igor hissed as he finally stopped in front of a section of the wall. The singing seemed to be loudest here, but there was no door, no obvious entrance, which meant it was probably some hollowed out passage. Tentatively, he raised his hand and knocked on the wood. It sounded hollow, and the sound seemed to echo, but there was a tentative knock in reply. Igor spun on his heel, making a beeline for one of the dealers. The commander was very surprised when Igor seized a dealer by the collar and dragged him back to the hollow spot in the wall.

"How do I get in?" Igor demanded with a growl, channeling his father to be as intimidating as he possibly could. It must have worked, because the dealer whimpered and stuttered out a response.

"See that t-torch holder behind you? J-just pull that out." Igor dropped his grip on the dealer and turned to the torch holder, pulling it out as instructed. For a moment, nothing happened, and then with a great screech, the wall slid away, and as Igor scrambled to peer into the small hole, he recoiled in horror at what he saw.

*THIS IS A PAGE BREAK*

Anna, princess of Arendelle, rushed into the ballroom where her sister was waiting with the commander of the palace guards, and one other guard, who was cradling something bundled close to his chest. "What is so important that I had to get up at two in the morning?" Anna grumbled as she marched to her sister's side. Elsa frowned disapprovingly at her grumbling, and Anna immediately straightened. She knew it was serious when she got that frown.

"Forgive me, your majesties, but I figured you would want to know this immediately. We raided a house tonight that we had long suspected part of the black market and spent an hour searching, with nothing to find that would prove they were part of the black market. Just as we were about to give up, Igor here heard singing. We found a small alcove in the walls where the dealers had been keeping slaves. Most of them were dead, but we found this little one huddled among the bodies. However, we cannot get the story from him because he does not seem to know the common tongue," the commander explained as Igor stepped forward to reveal his little bundle.

Large watery brown eyes stared up at them with terror, and the young boy opened his mouth and started babbling what sounded nonsense to Anna, but Elsa recoiled as though slapped. She tentatively reached out, hesitating even though it had been a year and a half since she'd last been unable to control her powers, and gathered the little boy into her arms. He had red-ish brown hair to go with his big brown eyes, and to Anna's eyes, he was the tinniest, most adorable thing she'd ever seen, even if he was a little malnourished. "He's speaking Khuzdul," Elsa whispered to herself, and then looked at Anna and continued, "Anna, remember that letter I received by raven earlier this week, about the missing Ereborian boy, do you remember what it said his name was?"

Anna thought for several moments, trying very hard to remember what it said. It had ended with an "I." "Ori," Anna said suddenly, and the little boy perked up immediately, a gap-toothed smile splitting across his face. Then he started babbling to Anna, and she was completely dumbfounded.

"Ori, is that your name?" Elsa asked as she rocked the young boy gently in her arms. Ori nodded eagerly, his head bobbing so fast it seemed it would fall off. "I'm Elsa. This is my kingdom. Don't worry, little Ori, you're safe now, and we'll take you home as soon as we can," Elsa cooed to the little boy, who just smiled. He seemed able to comprehend exactly what was being said, even if he couldn't speak back, and as Elsa continued rocking him, he soon fell asleep.

"You two are dismissed. Anna and I will take care of Ori," Elsa stated, and the two guards bowed before quickly departing. "The new King Under the Mountain is getting married next week. That was the main subject of the letter I received. In the post script, Lord Balin had asked after a lad named Ori, saying his wife was the boy's older sister, and was worried sick. I haven't replied yet, but I think I will tomorrow, to put their minds at ease. Ereborians are very secretive, Anna, so only you, Kristoff, and a handful of guards will be coming with me. Best get packed, and only tell Kristoff, okay? I don't want word of little Ori getting out and someone trying to take him," Elsa whispered to her sister, and Anna's head bobbled frantically before the princess scurried off to share the news with her fiancé.

* * *

Eh, first chapter. My first chapters always seem to be super short. Next chapter we'll see some of the Company.

Okay guys, you know the drill: review!


End file.
